


Worth the Wait

by Alistair



Series: Everybody Wins [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Thorin, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair/pseuds/Alistair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Midsummer's Eve festival is a success in more ways than one and both Thorin and Thranduil get what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Thranduil’s ears were sensitive, it turned out. Thorin smirked at a particularly loud moan that rumbled from the Elvenking’s open mouth. He quickly returned his attention to his original quarry and worried it with his teeth lightly, causing the elf below him to shudder.

“Enough,” Thranduil rasped. “Enough.”

“I don’t know,” Thorin mused, licking a stripe up the elf’s ear and riding out the buck of Thranduil’s hips just behind him. “I’m quite enjoying myself at the moment.”

“I-“ Thranduil bit back another moan as Thorin began to suck on his earlobe, “this is- I want more than this tonight.”

Thorin pulled back and smiled teasingly. “Are you telling me you would spill from this?” It certainly looked probable. The elf’s usually pallid face was flushed, splotches of red burning their way down his neck to meet with darker spots where Thorin’s lips and beard had made themselves welcome earlier in the evening. Thranduil licked his pink lips and closed his eyes momentarily, obviously trying to gain control.

_Well, that won’t do,_  Thorin thought. He leaned in and nuzzled the base of Thranduil’s throat before suddenly nipping roughly. The elf cried out and arched his back.

“Thorin.” It started out as thought the elf wished to say something, but turned very quickly into a low groan as Thorin moved back and rocked his still-clothed hips against Thranduil’s erection, which stood proud and begging for attention through the open laces of his trousers.

Thorin looked down at their bodies. He inhaled sharply at the sudden burn of pleasure that settled in the pit of his stomach. Rare as it was for an elf and a dwarf to lay together, the political aspect was only one obstacle; at full hardness, Thranduil’s cock was huge, long and thicker than Thorin had anticipated. He groaned softly, thinking of all those nights spent with the wooden phallus he’d had made in preparation of this very night, all those hours spent working it deep inside him until the burn turned to sharp pleasure. Looking at the real thing, flesh and blood instead of leather-bound wood, it was time well spent. Months ago, it would have been beyond him to take Thranduil inside him, but now…

“Thorin,” the elf gasped. He rolled his hips up, rubbing their erections together. Even through the barrier of their clothing, it felt exquisite.

Thorin plunged down and kissed him hard, the wet slide of their lips fueling his desire even further. Then he promptly sat up and clambered off of Thranduil, nearly ripping his tunic as he shed his layers as fast as possible. For a moment, Thranduil merely lay there, watching as though spellbound, but a heated glance from the dwarf had him plucking at his own clothes in similar haste.

As soon as they were both bare, Thorin returned to his place straddled above the elf. Without the fabric in the way, the heat of Thranduil’s enormous cock against his own smaller, stouter erection was almost more than he could bear. He slowed his hips to a stop; he had waited too many months for this night, he refused to let it end before the main event.  _Another time_ , he promised himself,  _another night, we will rub and rock against each other until he screams my name, spilling over our stomachs when he can no longer resist._  The thought had him grinning down at the elf with a predatory gleam.

“What are you thinking?” Thranduil asked. He looked up at Thorin with a cautious curiosity in his eyes.

“Nothing sinister,” Thorin promised. He leaned in and pressed a hot row of kisses along Thranduil’s bare jaw. “Merely looking forward to how good it will feel to have your cock buried deep in my hole.”

Thranduil sucked in a quick breath and moaned softly. He smiled softly and turned his head so their lips met once more. Breaking the kiss, he nipped at Thorin’s bottom lip before running his hands down to the softly haired rounds of Thorin’s ass.

“It will feel wonderful,” he promised. “My cock in your tight little hole. Have you ever had anyone as big as me? I’ll wager not.”

Thorin chuckled softly and grabbed a vial of oil from the bedside before settling himself again on Thranduil’s stomach, rubbing his cock against the elf’s skin.

“Never,” he said hotly as he coated several of Thranduil’s fingers with the oil. “Never had someone so big as you.” As one of the elf’s long fingers circled his hole, he leaned in and kissed Thranduil’s ear before whispering, “But that is saying nothing of the wooden replica I keep hidden under my bed.”

Thranduil looked at him with soft surprise. For a moment, they merely stared at each other, but then Thranduil began pressing his finger inside and the feel of it had Thorin’s eyes closing in pleasure.

“You are full of surprises, King Under the Mountain,” Thranduil said. He slipped his free hand up Thorin’s back and pressed him down so their bodies slid against one another deliciously as he worked first one, then two fingers into the dwarf’s hole.

“Did you fuck yourself thinking of me?” the elf asked. “Did you press a wooden cock inside you, wishing it were me? Was it as big as me, or did you underestimate? Tell me. Tell me how you thrust a fake cock inside you in the vain hope it would satisfy, knowing full well that it could never fill you the way I could.”

“Yes,” Thorin gasped as a third finger pressed slowly but steadily into him. “It wasn’t enough.” He groaned and rocked against the elf’s long fingers. “ _This_ is not enough. I need your cock. I need it inside me.” His voice was rough, rasping out from red-bitten lips.

“Are you sure?” Thranduil sucked a hot bruise on Thorin’s shoulder. “You are still so tight. Perhaps I am too big for you.” He spread his fingers slightly, pressing them deep inside.

Thorin let out a shuddering groan. “I can take it,” he said, before suddenly gasping. “There!” He swayed with pleasure as Thranduil massaged his sensitive prostate.

For a while, they stayed like this, trading moans and gasping kisses. The stretch of a fourth finger at his entrance almost had Thorin spilling, his cock dripping all over the hard muscles beneath him.

“Now,” he growled. “Put your cock in me now.”

“Not yet.” Thranduil tweaked Thorin’s nipple and kept up the steady pace of his fingers, stretching and pressing and pushing Thorin closer and closer to an inevitable end.  

“Yes, now,” Thorin gasped. He hauled himself away from the elf’s fingers reluctantly but with great determination. He felt so empty without them, but the situation was remedied by the slow push of Thranduil’s cock inside him. He made it halfway before he had to stop and take a deep breath, steadying himself.

Thranduil held his hips in an iron grip, the muscles of his stomach and thighs tight as he tried not to thrust into Thorin’s heat.

“Wait,” he said, reaching for the bottle of oil. “Let me- just-“ He reached down and coated the rest of his cock with oil, despite the copious amounts dripping down from Thorin’s stretched hole.  

Thorin’s next move downward was easier, slick and full and achingly good. He groaned as their hips met. This was what he had needed. This deep throb inside him, the constant slide against his prostate, the incredible stretch of his entrance around the biggest cock he’d ever taken. He placed his hands on Thranduil’s chest, stroking the soft, bare skin before attempting a small shift.

The movement sent a wave of pleasure coursing through both of them, twin moans leaving their lips. Thranduil leaned up and kissed him, the slide of his tongue in Thorin’s mouth mirroring the moving of his cock in Thorin’s entrance.

After a few tentative movements, Thorin steeled himself with a deep breath and began thrusting down on Thranduil’s cock in earnest. The shift of pace had Thranduil arching against the bed beneath him, groaning as his cock was enveloped in tight heat over and over again.

It was exquisite. Thorin’s mind was swept blank by the intensity of bliss. Their movements held a sharp sensuality, their bodies undulating against one another, hurtling them closer and closer to the brink. An unrestrained thrust of Thranduil’s hips sent Thorin sprawling across his chest and he lay there, taking each jolt of bright desire as it came upon him until he could not hold back the wave any longer. He spilled across Thranduil’s stomach, wave after wave of white pleasure sweeping over him. He heard his own voice crying out to echo through the room, heard Thranduil’s shout as the elf followed him over the edge.

He collapsed against the body beneath him. Thranduil’s heart beat strong against his cheek.

After a moment, he felt Thranduil shift. The elf rolled him to the side, his cock slipping obscenely from Thorin’s hole. Bow-callused fingers brushed the hair away from his face and Thorin finally opened his eyes to see Thranduil watching him with a strangely gentle expression.

“And was it as good as you hoped?” The Elvenking said softly.

Thorin only smiled widely and reached over, pulling Thranduil in for a deep kiss.

_Well worth the wait,_  he thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this has been sitting in the back of my head for months. I'm enjoying the idea of this 'verse though so I'm thinking this will end up a series of smutfics feat. my fave fandom bicycle, Thorin Oakenshield.


End file.
